Things Aren't Always the Way You Left Them
by Sezzi-Queen of the Pixis
Summary: It is three years after the defeat of Robotnik,and the Sonic team have decided to hold a reunion is Station Square.When they get there,there is one member missing,and boy has she changed...
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm attempting to write a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic.

Amy: Oh god, help us! She's never watched any of it!!!!

Shut up! I have!

Amy: Oh yeah, an episode of Sonic Underground.

ANYWAY, #glares at Amy#, my name is Sezzi, and this is my muse, Amy Rose

Amy: HIYA!!

I am going to give you their ages now, REMEMBER THEM!!!! I'm probably messing with the timeline here, but oh well.

Sonic: 16

Amy: 15

Tails: 11

Shadow: 16

Knuckles: 17

Rouge: 17

Maria: 16

Oh yeah, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, Amy and Sonic would be going out, and Amy would get to kick butt more often.

On with the fic!

It is three years after the defeat of Dr Robotnik, and everything has returned to normal. Knuckles returned to Angel Island, and Rouge went with him. Sonic and Tails returned to Knothole, and Amy…Amy stayed in Station Square, though the others did not realise this.

We join them on the anniversary of this day. It seems that they have decided to hold a reunion in the local park, near Station Square. Unknown to them, another group of people have also decided to meet here.

"Hey Sonic! Wait up!"

"Wha…? Tails? ACK!"

"Hey Sonic!"

"Cream? Urk…Can't…Breathe"

"Sorry Sonic." Both of them looked down at the floor.

"Eh, it's ok. C'mon, lets go meet the others."

They began to walk off, but as they were walking, something came zooming past, almost knocking Sonic over.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, "watch where you're going!"

The figure, for it had been a person, stopped, turned round, and came zooming back. As they came closer, Sonic and the others, who had heard the commotion, could see the figure getting closer, and heading straight towards Sonic. Although he was the fastest thing alive, not even he could get out the way in time. He braced himself for the impact…then the figure stopped about five inches away.

"Why should I? If you didn't want to get hit then you should know to not stand in the middle of the pavement."

Sonic blinked in surprise. He saved the goddamn world; this person owed him their life! Admittedly, he did have help, but that's beside the point! He should be treated with more respect than that!

"…And you're not even listening to me, are you? Lets test that, umm…you and your friends are cross dressers and you like making perfume, am I right?"

"…Huh? Whatever…hey! I am not!" Sonic spluttered, and blinked as he looked at the mysterious speaker, then blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then blinked yet again for good measure. 

The figure was standing in front of him with a slight smirk, which was to be expected as she had just embarrassed him. What was strange was that the figure was a pink hedgehog, with brilliant green eyes, 'Wow, her eyes are beautiful…ack! What the hell am I thinking!?' and a feathered hair clip…thing.

(A/N How do you describe the warrior feather? Amy: That's easy! Umm…)

By now, Sonic, despite his small brain size (Sonic: Hey! Amy: …Squee! Sezzi: Where did you come from? Sonic: err…) had realised that the figure in front of him was Amy, and was now concentrating on spotting all the things that were wrong with his idea of Amy.

She was wearing black baggy pants. She was wearing a very TIGHT purple top, with a black string vest on top. She had three earrings in one ear, and two in the other. She had a lip ring. She had black streaks in her quills. She had rollerblades, and was very good on them. She wasn't glomping him, or squealing. Infact, she was…glaring at him?

"If you're expecting me to act like an airheaded cheerleader, don't hold your breath, 'cos that Amy's dead, buried and cremated, and good riddance. Can I go now? 'Cos I'm meant to meet my friends, and I'm late. Seeya suckers!" and with that, she zoomed off to where a small group had gathered. 

"Ummm, is it me, or does anyone else think that that was just a little bit strange?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, that was definitely not normal Amy behaviour." Tails stated. (Amy: How would you know? Are you me? Nooooo, you're not, so shut it!  Sonic: Ummm……I'll not ask)

"How do we know? Can any of us truly say we actually know Amy? She never told us anything about her past from before she met Sonic." Rogue stated calmly, but there was an undertone of worry in her voice.

To Be Continued…..

Sezzi: Sorry it's so short, but I struggle to write long stories! Ask my English teachers!

Amy: She ain't lying, I've seen all her school books.

Sezzi: I thought I told you to leave my things alone!

Amy: And why should I listen to you?  
Sezzi: Because I said so!

The sounds of the argument fade into the distance as the two walk away.

You can go now, it's over.

No, there isn't anymore written.

Why are you still here? The chapter's over.

Fine, you can review if you want, but that's all that's left on the page.

You're still here?

Argh! I give up! Stay if you want, I can't be bothered anymore! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sezzi: Alright, I've been pestered enough by my friends, I shall write chapter two if it kills me.

Amy: Good. I wanna know what happens.

Sezzi: Here we go.

Legal stuff: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any related characters, places etc. I do own the people who are Amy's friends. If I die writing this it's my friends fault, so please sue 'em.

"Where's Amy? She's late. If she's not here within the next twenty seconds, I'm going by myself." A ginger haired girl ranted, pacing in circles.

"God Kat, calm down she'll be here any…" A pink blur sped towards them and stopped, "…any minute now." Muttered a girl with black and purple hair, drawing strange symbols on her hand in red and blue.

"Hi guys," Amy panted, "sorry I'm late, but I had a little run in with my past, literally."

"Sonic's back? You poor thing, hafta put up with him again." Sympathised the redhead.

"I know," moaned Amy, "but I'm gonna make his and the others' lives hell for ditching me." She grinned evilly. "Wanna help?"

"OOOOOO! Hell yeah!" Kat whooped, "Teach 'em to mess with a fellow outcast!"

As the crazy girl started dancing and plotting in the background, the unnamed girl turned to Amy, "What do you mean 'literally'?"

Amy blinked. "I was in a hurry, and almost ran him over. He then shouted out so I turned round and went back, almost running him over again."

The girl gave a slight smile. Amy's eyes widened in shock "KAT!"

"Huh?"

"TARU SMILED!"

"….IT'S A MIRACLE!LET THERE BE A NATIONAL HOLIDAY!"

They proceeded to dance the dance-of-the-flying-monkey-who-has-been-given-a-bowl-of-jelly-and-ice-cream, while Taru looked at them strangely.

"…..I don't know you." She muttered

"We love you too." Kat drawled.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you luvvy." Taru stated, patting the redhead on the head. The third member of the group collapsed into giggles.

"What are you laughing at Barbie?" Kat wondered.

"Barbie?" questioned a voice from behind them. "Fitting"

"Shut the hell up Shadow…..SHADOW!" The pink hedgehog shrieked, attracting the attention of the group gathered a short distance away.

Ignoring the weird looks she was getting from her friends and people-she-considers-friends-even-though-she's-really-annoyed-at-them-right-now, Amy hurled herself at Shadow, giving him her best-and-hardest-to-escape-glomp, whilst simultaneously whacking him on the head with a trainer.

"Ummm, ow." He said, staring at her strangely. She jumped backwards, and smiled innocently. "Do you know where the faker is?"

Amy's face fell, and she gestured at the group staring at them, then turned to her friends. "Anyone up for mall-trawling?" She asked, a devious smile spreading across her lips.

"HELL YEAH!" Kat yelled enthusiastically. Taru just sighed silently and stood up, hand gripping a pendant on a leather strap around her neck.

"Mein Gott," she muttered, followed by "This is all your fault, jerk." (Several dimension's away, a brunette boy sneezed)

As the trio walked away, Kat turned to Amy, "Hey Barbie, what were you laughing at earlier?"

"Well Garfield, I have thought of a nickname for our dearest Taru."

"Oh? And what's that then?"

"Cap'n Sparrow."

"…….I like it."

The girl in question merely rolled her eyes as she followed them.

#Imagine lots of brilliant techniques done on a computer to change the scene to where Sonic and friends are standing#

The group stared at the odd sight before them.

"Ummmm…..did Amy just glomp Shadow and whack him on the head with a trainer?" Tails asked.

"Yes…..yes she did." Knuckles confirmed

"Umm….why?"

"Hell if I know"

By this time, the hedgehog in question had reached the group. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic, why are you trying to glare a hole through my skull?"

Sonic just growled.

"O…kay. Did you know you're turning green?" Shadow asked

As soon as the sentence passed his lips, a green blur came up and whacked Sonic on the head with…..drumsticks?….

"Oi! Stoppit! I'm the green one!" said the blur, which had now been revealed as a green hedgehog with very spiky hair and wearing a red waistcoat…..thing.

"Sod off." Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.  
The green weirdo stared for a few seconds. "SONIA! SONIC'S BEING A JERK AGAIN!"  
A, well for lack of a better word, fuscia hedgehog with a poofy fringe came over and whacked Sonic on the head. "Be nice to your little brother." She then turned to the green hedgehog and hit him on the head too "Manic, stop bothering Sonic and get a move on. We've still got to find Barbie."  
Shadow cut in before the hedgehog recently revealed to be Manic could butt in. "If by Barbie you meant a Pink hedgehog with roller-skates, she and her friends went to the mall."  
Sonia turned and beamed at him "Thank you! It would've taken us ages to find her other wise."  
Sonic choose this point to ask a burning question "Why'd'ya want to see Amy?"  
Manic replied this time "Cos she's picked something up for us, and we need to go get it. Why? Jealous of us?"

"Wh-what? No! Of course not!"  
Manic nodded, a cynical look crossing his face "Yuh-huh, suuuuure Sonic, whatever you say."  
A scream made them all turn round.  
"What on Earth…." Rouge muttered  
A pink blur sped towards them….again. Fortunately for Sonic, he managed to dodge it this time. Unfortunately for Sonic, he failed to dodge the purple-and-black and orange blurs that followed shortly afterwards, and got squished.  
"Owww……." he mumbled, but was ignored as everyone was more focused on the blurs………who were whizzing round and poking the Green Thing in the head.

"You have totally ignored every piece of fashion advice we have ever given you. For this, we are calling the FP" the ginger one said.  
"Get them to arrest thingy over there too." The pink one said. "That fringe is a crime against nature."  
"But none of the others?" The remaining asked.  
"No," the pink one decided after much deliberation, "none of them really wear enough clothing to bother with."  
"You have a valid point, I'll get phoning. Make sure they don't run off Garfield."  
"Aye-aye Cap'n!"  
The blurs skidded to a halt, revealing a pink hedgehog, a ginger girl, and a girl with strange hair who was a mobile(or cell phone,depending on where you're from).  
"Hello? Trinny? Hi, it's Taru. We're fine, you? Great. I was wondering…would you? Brilliant….Yuh-huh…..A green hedgehog and a fuscia one….yeah, I know….Great! See you in a bit. Buh bi!" She put the phone in a pocket. "That was Trinny, she said she and Susannah would be here ASAP."  
"Great!" The ginger one exclaimed as she finished tying the two to a nearby tree.

"Umm…….I don't mean to be rude but…….who are you two?" Tails asked hesitantly  
Kat smiled at him kindly "Aww, did we scare you?"  
"Your face'd scare anyone." Amy mumbled  
Kat sniffed "You're just jealous of my good looks."  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight Kat, Sure….."  
The two quickly generated into an argument. The remaining girl sweatdropped, and bowed. "I'm sorry about them, I'm Taru Maxwell, and the ginger girl is Kat Browning. I believe you already know Amy…?"  
"Oh yeah, we know her." Sonic muttered  
"Don't mind him," Tails whispered, "He's just sore cos he fancies her and she's not interested in him anymore."

Sonic glared at Tails.

Sezzi: OK I officially give up on this chapter…..maybe I can do a time jump in the next one……


End file.
